1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a switching regulator and a comparator-based zero current detection method used by the switching regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a synchronous type switching regulator requires a zero current detector to maximize its efficiency at a low load current. An inductor current detected by the zero current detector always varies according to environmental factors, such as the input voltage, output voltage, process distribution, etc., of the switching regulator. The variation in the inductor current leads to a change in the operation efficiency of the switching regulator.